ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Team X (film)
''Crystal Team X: The Movie ''is an upcoming 2019 3D/computer animated/2D traditional flash family comedy action-adventure crossover science-fiction superhero film directed by TBA. It is based on the television series Crystal Team X that had received positive reviews and was called the show that saved Cartoon Network. The movie has a very dark mood, unlike the episodes of the show, which were not as dark. The movie also somewhat keeps the same attitude as the original show. An international co-production between the United States, Canada, Australia, and United Kingdom, it is produced by Crystal Channel, The Bloo, Cartoon Network Studios, Cartoon Network, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Lord Miller Productions, Lin Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, Universal Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Illumination Entertainment, All Hail Crystal Lord Productions, Whirlwind Incorporated, and Blue Sky Studios, in association with DHX Media, Comedy World Production, Reel FX Animation Studios, Nickelodeon Movies, HBO Films, TSG Entertainment, R&D TV, David Eick Productions, Idea Wiki Entertainment. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and 20th Century Fox in US prints and Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Paramount Pictures, TriSunn Pictures, and Universal Pictures in international prints, with help from Vyond, the film is scheduled for release in 2019. Synopsis Taking place after season 4, the movie focuses on a team of superheroes, including Charlie Adams "Crystal" Elfman, who live in an apartment in Los Angeles, CA and are doing many different things in their life. But, when they find out that evil characters (including some from other properties) create a team named The Sinfully Large Team of Villains and create an enormous Death Star, they need to stop the mayhem and destroy the star before the world is shattered to pieces. Company revivals During production of the film, Where's Lunch, Saban Brands, and Mascot Pictures were revived and acquired by Whirlwind Incorporated. Planned/scrapped ideas * Movie distributors were going to collaborate with Whirlwind Incorporated, as it started a bidding war with Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, TriSunn Pictures, Vyond, Amazon Studios, and STX Entertainment. At the end of the war, Disney, Amazon, and STX lost rights to the film and Warner Bros., Fox, Vyond, Columbia, TriStar, Paramount, TriSunn, and Universal kept the rights to the film. * Pop Max and Nicktoons were originally going to produce this film, but because of them planned to be mentioned in the "Produced in association with" section of the credits, they were removed. However, Pop Max will still produce this movie under Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, BaronNation Entertainment, and Sony Pictures Animation. Animation The animation techniques will be handled by Vyond, while the 2D animation is handled by Yowza! Animation, Bardel Entertainment, Toon City Animation, Rough Draft Studios, Mercury Filmworks, Film Roman, Renegade Animation, and 9 Story Media Group, while the visual effects are handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Rodeo FX, Jim Henson's Creature Shop, Weta Digital, Base FX, Reel FX Animation Studios, Industrial Light & Magic, Blur Studio, and Animal Logic. More coming soon... Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:New Line Cinema Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Reboot Category:Revival Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Alcon Entertainment Category:Access Entertainment Category:HBO Films Category:DHX Media Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Films Category:2019 films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Crossover films Category:Science fiction films Category:Superhero films Category:2D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera